


Release

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Fuck Or Die, General au, Impossible refractory periods, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Rhys as Jack's PA, just due to the aphrodisiac but they both REALLY want each other no worries here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Rhys gets slipped a powerful,dangerousaphrodisiac that'll fry his brain unless he comes, and comeshard. Luckily for him, Jack is there to help.Sort of a fuck-or-die sex-pollen-type of fic :) Indulgent porn without plot, rhys looking fab and awesome, and Jack getting to be the hero in this mess. Tagged as dub-con due to the aphrodisiac thing, but its more of the push these two idiots needed for plot device whut. No violence or badwrong here otherwise. :)





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Something that was supposed to be a poisoning fic turned sex pollen-y type trope xD Admittedly not my best work, but hey, its something!

“Wait, let me get this straight-- it's an _open_ bar?”

“ _Yes_ kiddo. _Open.”_

“Like, as in _not_ paying?” Rhys clarified as he frowned down at his echo pad and the menu of goods and entertainment there. That the CEO would be so _generous_ to his competition didn't sit right with the younger man.

“What part of _open_ don't you get?” Jack asked with exasperation. He gave his PA a raise of his brow as his eyes narrowed. “...you didn't eat any of that goodie basket R&D sent up, did you?”

Rhys scoffed. “Even I’m not that stupid,” he said with distaste at the experimental goods and other items that _looked_ like they could have come from the Hub’s boutique… but he was sure as hell R&D had tampered with it. “And you should _still_ incinerate the whole thing.”

“Nah, wait until the gala is over. Anyone tries anything funny tonight and we’ll send it on forward.” Jack leaned back in his big yellow chair with a smirk. “A consolation gift for ‘no hard feelings’. Heh heh, _yeaaaah_ that would work nicely.”

Jack’s grin was toothy and unkind, and Rhys hoped for the sake of the rival representatives tonight that no one came under the _generous_ auspices of Hyperion’s CEO. The last person to eat something that came out of R&D ended up getting varkid eggs pumped from their stomach.

...Or Rhys _hoped_ it was varkid eggs. The jury was still out on exactly _what_ species that had come from, and Hyperion was _still_ filing patents for new proteins and acid strings from the harvested employee.

Rhys shivered.

“Okay, but back to the bar… You've seen the alcohol list, right?”

“Uh, _duh,_ who do you think wrote it?”

Jack was giving him a dumb look, but Rhys gave him one right back. “You're really going to let Hyperion’s _competition_ drink the good stuff, Jack?” He looked back at his echopad and swiped a few pages for the invoice. “This is expensive even by your standards.”

“And I'm _rich_ , princess, in case you haven't noticed,” Jack said with a roll of his eyes. “Think those idiots have the kind of cash to taste something so good ever again _in their lives_?” Jack snorted at his own cleverness. “No _way._ I'm going to _ruin_ the swill that passes for booze around there. Even for their executives,” Jack finished with fiendish glee. 

Rhys snorted at the idea, a little surprised that Jack’s generosity wasn't just another tacky show of wealth, but that he had psychological, longer-lasting damage in mind for their competitors. He was actually a little impressed. “That's devious,” Rhys said with a smirk of approval.

“Oh _trust_ me babe, it's going to _haunt_ them,” he said with a cackle before his eyes settled back on Rhys with a calculating look. “By the way, what are _you_ wearing tonight, kitten?”

Rhys raised a brow, suspecting he was being judged. “Probably one of my suits. Why?”

Jack’s huff echoed through the office. “Oh no no no no see, that's not gonna work,” Jack said as he jumped up from his seat in near-alarm. “One of _your_ suits? The ones you wear to _work?”_

Rhys gave him a full-fledged frown, hugging his echo pad defensively against his middle as the CEO approached to give him a decisively unimpressed look. “I have _nice_ suits. _Not-_ work suits.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he scoffed. “Pumpkin, do you even own a tie that's not tucked into your underwear?”

“It's not-- _I have a nice suit for tonight,_ Jack,” Rhys hissed out, a little red-faced in embarrassment at not the first time someone had made such a comment concerning his rather-fashionable choice in ties.

The CEO grinned and looked him up and down as he leaned back on the front of his desk, both arms folded over his chest. He gave the younger man a long, considering once-over before meeting his eyes again. It made Rhys more than a little self-conscious as Jack’s gaze lingered on him with a wicked smile, and his face was quite hot by the time the older man spoke.

“No doubt you could make anything look good, Rhysie, but tonight is about excess,” Jack stated with a smirk, hopping up to return back to his chair a bit dismissively. His fingers flew over keys as he spoke-- trying to see what shops on Helios would be good enough for something of tonight’s caliber. “Go down to the hub and get yourself something nice on the company account. _Flashy._ Maybe from _Gordan’s,_ or _The Gilded Toybox,_ ” he said with a leer as his eyes darted to Rhys’ long long legs. “Something in Hyperion-colors so everyone knows who you belong to.”

Rhys’ gut did a funny tremble at those words, though he was sure the CEO meant the _company_ , not that he belonged to Jack _himself_. There would be a lot of people representing different companies tonight, and that usually included dressing to brand standards. It made sense to easily identify his loyalties… To _Hyperion._

Even if Rhys’ inner fanboy was giving a wild little shriek inside right now at the very idea.

“...I've got something in Hyperion colors I can wear.”

Jack raised a brow as he stopped his search of fancy shops, acting on the little impulse that had been prodding at him since Rhys’ cheeks had gone pink. “You _know_ lingerie doesn't count, right Rhysie? I mean it definitely gives you points-- a whole crapload of points- but that’s not what we’re going for tonight.”

At the younger man’s stuttering and his cheeks going even _redder,_ Jack cackled with amusement. He wished he had more time to tease him, but they were short on time already, and even with a gun to their head, tailors could only work so fast. “Get yourself some jewelry, too, kiddo. Consider it an end-of-year bonus. I want everyone to know just how generous a boss I really am,” Jack chuckled. “Sow some good ol’ fashioned dissent and jealousy into their ranks. Hell, get some lingerie too if you want. Gotta count for something, right?”

Before he could even be embarrassed about the lingerie comment (or the fact he actually _did_ have some nice things in company colors), he got stuck on Jack’s _other_ suggestion. “Jewelry...? Seriously?”

“Dead-serious. I want to see a _whoooole_ lot of zeros on the company card, sweet pea. Something that goes nice with that cool robo-arm and your port,” Jack laughed, before his voice turned hard and gut-wrenchingly possessive. “Don't forget who you're representing.”

Rhys’ logic kicked in before he could get excited by those words. 

Hyperion’s rivals were going to be there. Judging them, turning up their noses. And when Rhys thought about the nice black jacket and tailored shirt he had at home, he realized maybe it _wouldn't_ be fancy enough of a snub or worthy of Hyperion’s reputation. Even if he bought himself a nice little bracelet or something. “...Just how fancy are we talking, Jack?”

A grin worked it's way over Jack’s face as his eyes slowly traveled over Rhys’ form. It made color rise in the PA’s pretty cheeks once more, and interested the hell out of the CEO. “Something that shows off those long legs, cupcake.” At Rhys’ surprised look and subsequent snort, Jack grinned. “You didn't get this job _just_ because of your smarts. Show off how much prettier you are than anyone else’s personal assistants, kiddo. I want you to look good enough to eat.”

Rhys couldn't meet what was decidedly a leer on his boss’s stupid handsome face. He wouldn't be able to _not_ make a fool out of himself if Jack was going to look at him like _that._ He’d have to stay in work mode, but just in a nicer package. No drinking, no partying, lots of note-taking.

He could do that.

He muttered to himself as he made a memo, and quickly went through the potential list of boutiques to go check out that Jack had already sent to his echoeye. He only had a few hours to get everything situated. No time to waste on being flustered.

“...show off… got it.”

\--

Rhys’ choice of attire for the night had Jack _gaping_ as he met up with the older man in a private room just off the banquet hall.

A silvery blazer over a low-cut, golden shirt was coupled with tight, well-fit silvery slacks that made the younger man cut an attractive silhouette indeed. His golden-heeled boots in albino skag-skin made certain he’d get a full once-over by anyone who looked at him, making the PA appear even taller and leggier than he actually was. He looked _amazing._

The little accent of delicate platinum chain around his neck drew the eyes to the peek of blue ink on the younger man’s chest, and the overall effect had the PA looking as sparkling and gorgeous as any diamond. _Definitely_ a jewel in Hyperion’s crown.

It was _right_ up Jack’s alley. Even if the younger man fidgeted somewhat uncomfortably under his appreciative gaze. “You look _expensive,_ ” Jack practically purred as he looked over Rhys. His expectations hadn’t been too high-- the younger man would look gorgeous no matter what he wore, but _wow_. He’d stripped away the crappy fashion sense and left behind nothing but sex and style in its wake.

Jack would need to keep an extra special eye on his PA tonight. 

And he also needed to find out what tailor the younger man had seen, because his skinny ass looked _fantastic_ all snug and fit in those pants. And the tantalizing tease of the ink Jack _knew_ he had on his chest, but had never actually _seen_ \-- despite suggestions to the contrary- only added to the whole glorious image. 

“You _said_ to be fancy,” Rhys weakly defended, wondering if it was too late to return the things-- _expensive_ things indeed- though he’d thought the CEO might’ve approved. 

“Got that damn right. _Woo_ you look good. I mean _damn.”_ Jack picked appreciatively at Rhys’ jacket, the younger man _clearly_ flustered with the praise, though there was no denying the little preening smile on his face. “You're so damn gorgeous, it's only going to add to the damage we deal,” Jack said with a smirk. “Bravo pumpkin. Good-- _really_ good job.”

Rhys’ cheeks were pure red at the praise and comments both. Jack flirted with him a lot, yeah, but he'd never told him he was _gorgeous_ before. One thing for damn certain was Rhys was going to jerk himself into a coma later when he replayed those words in his head once he was home. His very attractive boss was very pleased with him, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking of the older man when he’d picked this outfit from the start.

But pretty or not-- party or not- Rhys was still _working._

Jack made his grand entrance and speech before making his rounds of good will. Rhys followed him like his shadow, speaking up when Jack asked him to, fielding questions from underlings who wanted Jack’s attention but were lucky they were even getting _Rhys’,_ and graciously refusing offers of drinks from some not even _trying_ to get Jack’s attention... which was flattering, and definitely boosted his ego several notches. It was a different kind of work Rhys was used to, but he was doing his job well still, in his opinion.

Jack didn’t find the attention on his PA at all amusing. Yeah, Rhys looked good enough to eat, but the looks their competitors were giving the younger man weren’t looks of _jealousy_ at his station. No, they were giving the younger man looks Jack himself knew very, very well.

Jack did warn him not to accept anything from anyone there after his _last_ PA had been poisoned through a similar incident. But Rhys’ polite refusals and frowns hardly deterred the offers or interest in the younger man, and Rhys wasn’t immune to them either. Rather, the younger man looked pretty damned pleased with himself, and it made Jack keep him close at elbow’s reach.

For safety concerns, of course. Not jealousy. He was Handsome Jack, and the man of the hour _hardly_ had anything to be jealous of.

That was okay though. As far as a work day went, this one wasn’t too bad. 

Rhys made personal memos on his echoeye when Jack told him; a little obscure detail about Maliwan here, something inconsequential about Tediore there… _and_ the PA had gotten a nice new outfit and a necklace expensive enough to be good severance if the evening went sour. So, all in all, it wasn’t that bad of a night. 

It was more aggravating than a normal workday though, in Rhys’ opinion. Jack was still _Jack._ And he wasn’t even drinking, which meant _Rhys_ wasn’t drinking, which meant all the offers of said drinks from flirtatious idiots from other companies were _especially_ grating on Rhys’ nerves as the night got drunker but Rhys remained sober.

“That was the _president_ of _Jakobs,_ Jack,” Rhys hissed in the CEO’s ear as Jack was breaking away from yet _another_ group and dragging Rhys along arm in arm to god only knew who next.

“Yeah, yeah, I know who that was,” the older man said dismissively, not really listening so much as he was choosing his next target.

“So _why,_ ” Rhys started slowly, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible and out of ear-shot of others, “did you tell her about the new wooden stock options for all Hyperion sniper rifles?”

“Uuuh, where have you been kiddo?” Jack asked as he turned his attention on the younger man. “We’re trying to intimidate them into a new deal.”

“She’s hardly going to be intimidated by thinly-veiled dick-jokes, _Jack,_ ” Rhys said sourly, having heard more than his fair share of ‘wood’ jokes in the past twenty minutes.

“How about _thick_ ones?” the older man said with a wicked grin, waggling his eyes at his PA while Rhys only looked further aggravated, and just a little red-faced. “Geez kiddo, have some fun, will ya? You look like you've got a stick up your butt. It's a _party.”_

Jack thought _life_ was a party, so that hardly did anything to assuage Rhys’ annoyance. “It's still work. And I don't see _you_ letting loose,” he commented. The older man hadn’t had so much as a cocktail, but _god_ Rhys could use one.

“Loose lips sinks ships, buttercup. And I'm gonna get these assholes so liquored up they'll tell me _anything_. Besides, the night is young. Plenty of time for that _later.”_

Rhys snorted. _That_ sounded about right.

Jack's generous spread and that damn cocky, confident attitude was rubbing their corporate rivals exactly the wrong way Jack intended it to, and it only made the night more… _interesting._

Like when Vladof’s representative had been dragged off by the Jakob’s affiliate when Jack told him to drink his fill of whatever he wanted _because there was no way he’d get it down on Pandora._ And only at Rhys’ steel-handed intervention was the imminent fist to Jack’s stupidly handsome face averted, and the idiot dragged away with sincere apologies from his compatriots.

Jack thought the whole situation was _hilarious_ , but Rhys was getting his fill of Jack's carefree attitude and all the horny underlings trying to sweet talk him with no shame at all. There was propensity to do real damage to Hyperion-- not with any weapons; everyone had been thoroughly checked before being allowed in- but that tension just amplified in Rhys’ head. It was like Jack was treating this as an opportunity to show off _instead_ of the psychological mind-fuck he’d claimed earlier in the day.

Rhys said as much to Jack, but of course he was not taken seriously.

“Crap pumpkin… if we don't liquor you up right now we might never get the stick out of your butt.” 

“Ha _haaa_ ,” Rhys replied sarcastically to Jack’s pseudo-serious tone. “We’re _working._ ”

“Nah cupcake, we need, like-- Where’d _Fun Rhysie_ go? The one all excited about his pretty new outfit and lingerie?”

Rhys frowned and rolled his eyes, even as Jack grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter. He also took one for Rhys, which he practically had to push into the younger man’s hand to try and lighten his souring mood.

Rhys wanted it, yeah, but he was a _professional._ No one had lasted this long as Handsome Jack’s personal assistant, and he credited it all to his work ethic and loyalty; if Jack wasn’t doing something _fun,_ then neither was Rhys. “What happened to corporate secrets and stuff, _sir?”_

Jack snorted, _knowing_ the younger man was peeved, but unable to take him seriously with that cute pout. He wrapped an arm around Rhys’ waist which-- to the younger man’s credit- he didn’t even blush. “I'm more worried about the stick in your butt getting permanently lodged.” Jack clinked his glass against Rhys’ own. “Cheers, buttercup. Down the hatch.”

Rhys looked at his glass and frowned at the way Jack drained half of his in one go. Not to be outdone, Rhys gulped his own down, the bubbles tickling his nose, but going down smooth otherwise. It _was_ good stuff, goodness. And in retrospect, he probably shouldn’t have drank so much in one go, but Jack was laughing and amused, and he felt a modicum better after the impulsive move.

And then it was right back to _socializing_ , as Jack put it, and fielding more questions from the underlings of whoever Jack was talking to at the moment.

He had to admit, though, that he was in a far better mood after the champagne, and it was easier to endure the slurred offers of drinks or _more_ from those of the same level as him; he just laughed it off and shook his head, and moved closer to his stupid handsome boss as if it was excuse enough.

Rhys was feeling pretty good indeed by the time Jack decided he needed to have a long, innuendo-laden conversation with one of their Eridium suppliers. Rhys barely listened as it was just one person-- and one Jack himself was on friendlier, personal terms with. Instead of being on edge, Rhys was enjoying a slight buzz, preening a little after actually acknowledging the eyes that were first drawn to Jack, but lingered on _him,_ and was considering having one of those cute little purple cocktails with yellow umbrellas that seemed to litter the room.

Jack graciously kissed the hand of the-- frankly _ancient_ \- man he had been chatting to as he left, and the CEO turned his attention back on his pretty PA. He frowned as he caught Rhys staring at the representatives from Maliwan in their stupid blue and red themed outfits, and wondered with a frown if _that_ was what got the younger man’s blood running. He’d certainly never taken the bait from Jack himself, after all, but _Maliwan?_

“Remember who you belong to, kitten.”

“What?” Rhys asked with suddenly-pink cheeks, turning his attention back to Jack as a pleasurable shiver went up his spine. The older man didn’t even give him a chance to ask for elaboration.

“See something you like over there?” the older man asked as he gestured in the direction of the Maliwan cohorts. “Unless you’re planning a career-change, kiddo, think again. Maliwan would stab you in the back right after fucking you.”

Rhys sputtered a little at the outright assumption, and then chuckled a little in amusement. “Oh my _god,_ Jack. I was doing what you told me.”

“Oogle the competition? I’m _pretty_ sure I never said _that,_ ” Jack told him with a playful tone, but the look in his eyes was possessive. Focused. Did funny things to Rhys’ belly. “Look good enough to eat, sure. Make them drool? _Absolutely_. But have a bite? Don’t even think about it, kiddo.”

Rhys snorted. “I was looking at their _drinks, sir,_ ” Rhys clarified playfully, and gestured with his flesh hand. 

Jack drew his attention back to the competition. The Maliwan reps _were_ all drinking little purple cocktails with umbrellas in them. As far as a garnish choice it was weird, but apparently right up Rhys’ alley. And then it clicked to Jack, and he laughed as he realized Rhys was considering another _drink,_ and more fun. And it was about time.

“Oh _that’s_ all that’s about? You want a cocktail, sweetpea?”

“Well I _was_ considering it, but if that’s a _problem_ \--”

“No way, kiddo. That’s not a problem, that a _solution!_ ” the CEO told him with glee. “Gotta admit, I’m a little relieved you’re trying to get the stick out of your ass and not let Maliwan--”

“ _Really_ , Jack?”

Jack only grinned, wide and pleased. He laughed and gave Rhys’ shoulder a squeeze, brushing off his own sense of relief that he fully ignored. “One grade-A Purple Nurple coming up! Be right back, kiddo.”

Rhys snorted, wondering if that was actually the name of the cocktail or if Jack was just being Jack, but no sooner than he’d barged his way to the front of the line was Jack bringing Rhys his own little purple concoction in a cute little coupe with umbrella.

“And there’s more where that came from, buttercup. Loosen up a bit and have some fun.”

“Fun on company time?” Rhys asked, though he brought the cocktail to his nose to have a delicate, pleasing sniff before bringing it to his lips.

“Rhysie, fun on company time is the _only_ way to have fun,” Jack laughed. “Why do you think most of the executive board is full of a bunch of fat old geezers?”

Rhys snorted at that, swallowing the small sip he’d taken of the purple liquid in his glass. It was good, actually. Strong, but fruity with none of the chemical sweetness of cheap, artificial liquor. Real _quality_ booze. Rhys’ head spinned as he considered the cost of the thing he was drinking, but he let himself enjoy it and decided to take Jack’s advice and _have fun._ There had to be perks to being the CEO’s right hand man after all, and maybe he _should_ enjoy himself a little.

The younger man was enjoying his drink as Jack chatted with a group from Torgue rather amicably, and Rhys’ eyes scanned the crowd with swaying interest, his buzz pleasant and tingling down his spine. If he ignored the fact that the leers he was getting was from corporate _competition,_ Rhys decided he was actually having a really good time. Jack’s lingering touches, good booze and food, and clearly an object of interest, Rhys thought this was actually a _really_ good time. Any other party with _normal_ Hyperion employees, and he was sure he’d have his pick of the room, no doubt about it.

But it wasn’t as if the companies hadn’t sent their _best_. There were some attractive people in the mix, sure, but Rhys’ sense of company loyalty and his professionalism were his safeguard against acting on any of the long, lingering gazing that settled on his person. 

It didn’t stop his body from reacting to the attention, though, and boy the attention went straight to his head. He could feel his pants getting tight, and his cheeks flushed a little as he realized he was about to have an inopportune boner, hyper-aware of his cock in his pants.

 _Excusable_ , he thought, as he _did_ look really damn good if the way Jack’s eyes kept sweeping him were any indicator. Of course he’d react to being looked at like that. It had been a damn long time since he’d known the company of anything except his left hand what with the way Jack kept him late all the time. Social life? What social life?

Looked like his cock was ready to make up for the fun deficit right here and now.

“ _Be right back_ ,” Rhys said under his breath as he touched Jack’s shoulder, tossing back the remainder of his drink and excusing himself quickly and discreetly to the restroom. 

He closed his eyes with a sigh as he locked himself in a stall. He was getting hard, and the silkiness of the expensive briefs he wore with the outfit were rubbing him in just all the right places. It must’ve been all the fancy booze finally relaxing him enough to enjoy the attention on him. And _maybe_ the way Jack had kept him close most of the evening. This would be quick, he could tell, but no less fun for the fact.

He sat on the lid of the fancy toilet after unzipping his pants to let his cock bob free. He licked his lips as he realized what he was about to do, and also laughed, as why _shouldn’t_ he have a little fun like all these other assholes were? Make the best of a bad situation, and an inopportune boner was nothing if not bursting with potential.

He took himself to hand and had to choke back a moan. It felt _good_. Really good. He was already dripping precome, and each pass of his thumb over his cockhead made his hips thrust into his tight fist. He was already on edge. It had been way too long.

He thought of a number of slightly dirty fantasies-- someone watching him through the non-existent cracks of the door; letting a corporate rival in to suck him off; maybe _him_ sucking off a stranger through the non-existent glory-hole-- and he came relatively quickly over his hand with a little relaxed sigh of relief. 

He really wanted to applaud himself on not getting any come on his expensive new pants, and quickly cleaned himself up before flushing the toilet and washing his hands with a little laugh at his rosy cheeks. 

He rejoined Jack-- after he spotted the older man and the representatives from Torgue- to find the CEO rather taken with their banter. They were rather all hard of hearing, and spoke far too loudly for Rhys’ taste, but Jack seemed to like their opinions on destruction for destruction’s sake, and soon even Rhys was laughing at the conversation, a hand on Jack’s shoulder as he cracked up.

It was about half an hour later, with Jack’s arm around his and whispering gossip to the younger man that had nothing to do with business, that Rhys felt that same tightness in his pants, shocked a little at his cock’s determination with that deep voice in his ear, and also wondering why the hell he was getting aroused _again._

No, well, he _knew_ why he was getting hard again, and it had something to do with the CEO’s lips so close to his ear, and Jack’s hand re-settled at his hip.

Rhys was drunk. Pretty drunk. And he knew he could be a _horny_ drunk, too. And Jack was there looking as handsome as ever, his voice purring some pretty lurid rumors into Rhys’ ears, and the younger man felt his cock flex with want for attention. 

He wished Jack would put more hands on him. On his ass. On his cock--

Rhys slunk away as an investor from Eden-6 was making her way towards them, disentangling himself from Jack with a smile. He quickly excused himself while Jack gave him a weird look, but the CEO was happy to chat with the woman who had made some things in the Edens _happen_ for Hyperion. Jack would be busy for a while yet.

Without drawing too-much attention to himself, Rhys was again locking himself away in the bathroom and wondering at just how damn pent-up he was. The alcohol played a part in this as much as the leers he’d been getting all night, but Jack’s playful teasing and firm but gentle hands on him all night were right up there as major boner-inducing causes.

He jerked himself off quickly, nearly panicking as he wasn’t alone in the ritzy bathroom this time, but if anyone had any idea what he was up to in his stall, no one said anything. He thanked his lucky stars and hoped it wouldn’t happen _again._ He didn’t feel right-- it was like the first orgasm- not quite _total_ relief even if he’d gotten off, but at least for now it was dealt with.

He was going to embarrass himself at this rate. And Hyperion. And even worse, _Jack._

He cleaned himself up again, trying to hide any telltale signs of what he’d been up to, and re-entered the banquet hall with intent to tell Jack he wanted to call it a night. His eyes scanned as he saw Jack chatting with the Jakobs representatives again, and the older man’s eyes caught his. 

Maybe it would be okay, as long as he didn’t drink anymore. They still had to work together after all, and he _really_ didn’t want to make a fool of himself.

He grabbed a glass of water, quickly downing it before returning it to the server’s tray, and made his way back to Jack’s side where the CEO met him with an open arm and comment to the Jakobs group about how Rhys was the one they’d be sending their new deal to.

Seemed like everything was working out the way Jack had planned after all.

There were a few other people Jack wanted to make rounds to, and Rhys did his best to keep up, still feeling the buzz in his system and that low-burning arousal that burned a little brighter every time Jack whispered to him or touched him.

He wanted to touch himself. _Badly_. He was dizzy with alcohol and arousal, trying to ignore the throbbing tightness burgeoning in his pants, and the way the seams rubbed his cock as he shifted his weight and tried to pay attention to what the supplier from Prometheus was saying. God but that feeling was _everything._

“We’re all very excited to work with Hyperion,” the supplier was saying, his own voice a little slurred while Jack only looked amused, and Rhys fidgeted next to the older man.

“Well, what goes around comes around, right Rhysie?” Jack said with a look at his PA as Rhys couldn’t ignore it any longer.

“I’ll be right back,” Rhys quickly excused, startling Jack a little as he made his exit, but the supplier didn’t seem to be bothered, and kept talking Jack’s ear off as the CEO watched him go.

Rhys had his cock out before the door of the bathroom stall was even closed fully, and was stroking himself for relief as soon as he’d entered the space. He leaned against the back of the door and couldn’t cover the groan that left him, thumbing his cockhead and trying to get his release quickly. He was dizzy, hot, and every stroke brought him closer, but _it wasn’t enough._

He heard people come and go, some making lewd, chuckled comments to the sounds coming out of Rhys’ stall, but the younger man couldn’t stop himself. _And it wasn’t coming._ He was on edge like crazy, gut coiled in arousal ready to spring any moment, but _it wasn’t happening._

He didn’t realize how long he’d been in there stroking himself in a frenzy until a notification popped up in his echoeye. It was Jack, asking him where he was and telling him he was missing some seriously amusing shit as one of the Vladofs was just caught with their dick out under the table, and one of those Maliwans Rhys had been staring at had just dry-humped another rep. Security escorted them both out, but Jack was _dying_ laughing.

The thought of _Jack_ and _dicks out_ only increased Rhys’ arousal, but he couldn’t come, and it was frustrating and worrying him.

J4ck: seriously. Best nite ever  
J4ck: Where u at kitten?  
J4ck: It’s funny as shit, he was next to the window by that old Tediore windbag  
J4ck: guess these jackasses never had such good booze

Rhys sent a reply through his eye, his hands busy as he jerked his cock and tweaked a nipple under his expensive shirt. Yet another perk to having an echoeye; he could answer hands-free.

Rhy5: Im in the bathroom  
Rhy5: dont feel good  
J4ck: really?  
J4ck: u eat those oysters? I told you theyre gross

Rhys moaned as orgasm started to take him, his cock giving a single measly spurt over his fingers before _stopping_ , relief hanging in limbo as he didn’t come any more than that, and his cock felt like it was on fire as _he couldn’t come._

This was far from normal, and anything but the simple product of booze and flirtatious attention. He didn’t think it was a coincidence that others in the room were suddenly taken by extreme arousal either.

He was too overstimulated to be embarrassed at this point-- from the comments of some and a knock on his stall door telling him to take it home- and he needed _help._

Rhy5: jack  
Rhy5: i think i need a doctor  
J4ck: a doctor huh  
J4ck: Is this a game? ;-)

Rhys moaned at the thought, and worried as his dick twitched at that little winking smiley face Jack had sent. _No,_ he didn’t want to get further aroused by _those_ thoughts again. He needed to come, but he _wasn’t,_ and right about now he’d face anything to get relief from the pressure throbbing in his cock. 

His concern and-- frankly, _fear-_ was what lead him to be frank with Jack.

Rhy5: im serious  
Rhy5: i think something’s wrong with my dick

There was typing before he got a reply that only served to increase his fear.

J4ck: wait a sec babe, has this been happening all night?  
Rhy5: more or less  
Rhy5: just  
Rhy5: help Jack

Rhys whimpered in a mix of arousal and fear. He was getting harder. And he was getting dizzier. _Nothing_ he did was helping. All the usual tricks and special little tugs he knew would get him off especially fast did _nothing._

“ _Everyone get the fuck out!”_

Jack’s voice. Jack’s _serious_ voice, bouncing off the expensive tiles and mirrors and telling those in the room to get the fuck out accompanied with the cocking of a gun.

As relieved as he was, the idea that Jack was there and had his weapon out only further aroused the younger man, pulse thundering hard in his neck as his mouth went dry. Rhys let out a moan against the sound of escaping footsteps and scared grumbling, answered by a little surprised sound and Jack’s own concerned voice.

“Rhysie? Where are you, kitten? It’s just me.”

Rhys tried to get the door of his stall open proper, but he was feeling weak, uncoordinated, and was having trouble focusing on anything but the throbbing insistence between his legs. A gentle rap came on the door as he managed to slide the little bolt free, and Jack was opening it only to have every expectation of what he’d see completely blown away.

Rhys looked _wrecked._ He was wobbly on his feet, cock out and dripping over the younger man’s flesh hand which held it helplessly. His hair had gone loose from his coiffe, and his face was flushed, eyes dilated as he leaned against a side of the stall, watching Jack back with a concerned, horribly-aroused look on his face.

He looked like something out of one of Jack’s wet dreams, especially in that outfit with his ink showing, but all it spoke to the other man was just how bad of a state he was in.

“Pumpkin… Did you take any drinks from any of those assholes?”

Rhys frowned as Jack stayed his distance, not even embarrassed that he had his cock out and was _still_ jerking it right in front of his boss and hero, the most powerful man this side of the universe. He would’ve assumed having Jack right here, actually playing out one of his dirtiest fantasies, would have made him go right off.

But he wasn’t, and he was stuck, and it was getting harder to think. 

“I… no… jus-- _mmm_ … just the champagne… and that purple thing…. It won’t-- Jack I _can’t,_ ” Rhys whimpered with fear, hoping, _praying_ , the older man could make this better somehow.

Jack’s eyes moved quickly as he processed that, as if trying to trace what might’ve happened, but coming to the same conclusion as he watched the younger man’s hand travel up and down his length. It was hardly a coincidence that three of his party guests were drug-away with their dicks on display. He would’ve blamed it on the booze, but since this was _Rhys,_ and he’d seen this before, he didn’t think that was the case.

“Fuck, sugar, I think you got the same shit those other guys got.”

“I don’t _care_ just make it _go_ ,” Rhys whimpered, gasping as his thumb brushed over his cockhead. He was embarrassed, and more horribly, turned on, as Jack stood there watching him as he jerked himself off. But he couldn’t stop. He _needed_ relief, but he didn’t feel any relief. It was _torture._ He was so hard it hurt, and he was dizzy and hot and just wanted it to pass. 

“ _Dammit,_ ” the older man swore, finding himself between a rock and a very, _very_ hard place, “someone’s got moon spores. And I’m gonna strangle whoever it is.”

“What’s-- _fuck I don’t even care-_ Jack, _do something.”_

This was… not an ideal situation by any means, no. But it was serious, and it was bad, and the very-real possibility of brain-death was on the table here. 

Jack entered the stall, and Rhys could smell his musk and feel his warmth, and the younger man was grasping his shoulder with his cybernetic arm as Jack tried to make him look at him. “Listen to me, sweetheart, okay? You’ve got a potent, _super_ dangerous aphrodisiac in your system right now. As in, they’ll fry your brain unless you get an endorphin rush to flush ‘em out.”

Rhys moaned as one of Jack’s hands encircled his waist, and he went to the older man, forehead on Jack’s shoulder as he huffed with too-intense arousal. “What-what the hell does-”

“You have to _come,_ buttercup,” Jack told him, though there was no leer, no joking smirk of his lips, or dirty quip. Quite the contrary. Jack was taking this seriously, and it only worked to drive a greater sense of fear into the younger man even as Jack’s other hand traveled down to encompass the one Rhys had on his cock. It felt _amazing._

“Mmmm _Jack_... I-I _have_ been… but it’s-- mmm _yesss…”_

“No cupcake, you have to come hard,” Jack told him earnestly, speaking to his ear as Rhys’ forehead pressed hard into his shoulder. “Hard enough to reset your brain to burn the spores out of you. You uh… getting fucked usually works if the aim is right.”

“Well then just--” Rhys was scared, frustrated, and horny beyond all belief. And Jack seemed to understand what was happening. Jack had the answers. Jack could make this better. And more than that, it was an excuse to finally _have_ the man. “Jack-- just-- _will you fuck me?”_

Jack groaned hard at that, giving the younger man a firm stroke as Rhys released his dick to fully grab onto the older man. This was, like, dirty-dream come true. Or it would be. If Jack could only help him come.

“Turn around for me, baby. I’ve got you,” the older man said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Rhys gladly did just that, bracing himself against the closed stall door as he heard crinkling from the older man. He turned his head with slight curiosity, hoping hoping _hoping_ for relief as he saw the older man quickly ripping open a small foil packet of lube.

Considering the situation he was in, and how his night _could_ have gone, Rhys laughed. “Aren’t you… optimistic… _mmm…”_

Jack laughed. “I like to be prepared.” He kissed the younger man’s neck, and Rhys ground back towards him as Jack was lowering Rhys’ pants. “We’ll fix you up, baby, okay? And then we’ll teach the asshole who did this what it means to cross Handsome Jack.”

That only caused the younger man to moan, almost crying as he was _so_ sensitive, and just wanted release. 

Jack’s big, coated fingers stretching and splaying him wrenched sounds out of Rhys that the younger man didn’t know he could make. He was effectively fucking himself on Jack’s fingers, lightning crossing over his vision once as the older man’s big fingers brushed against his prostate.

The feeling made him shake and his cock flex, closer to the edge, but still not ready to plunge over.

Jack huffed through his nose in pleasure, speaking to the younger man as his fingers probed inside him. “ _That’s_ the ticket right there, isn’t it sugar?” His fingers brushed against the spot again, and Rhys cried out and pushed back against those fingers. Jack had the target in sight. “We’ll burn that shit out of you, okay? You just hold on.”

Rhys did _exactly_ that as Jack’s fingers relentlessly prodded at the sensitive area inside him, wrenching cry after cry out of the younger man as he was overstimulated beyond anything he’d ever felt. He saw stars. Galaxies. Lightning behind his eyes as every touch seemed to turn his cock into pure electricity from the inside out. 

He was crying, _begging_ as the older man worked him, pressing back towards those fingers and feeling so so close it was unbearable. And Jack’s dulcet tones in his ear, encouraging, reassuring, and _everything_ he’d ever wanted, was only rushing him towards either death or release. At this rate, it seemed like the same thing.

As Jack’s fingers twisted inside him, Rhys choked on the scream that tried to leave him, his orgasm ripping through him and body spasming as he completely lost control. It felt so good he momentarily blacked out, losing all sense of time and place. 

When he came to, Jack was patting his cheeks and asking him if he was the hell okay as he was laid out on a couch that adjoined the grandeur of the fancy restroom. 

“Rhysie… Hey… You hear me?”

Rhys’ response was only a pleased, loopy smile of utter relief, and Jack’s urgent expression somewhat calmed as he watched the other man catch his breath. 

“Good,” Jack said with a smirk as he was pulling out his comm to bark orders into it that Rhys only minorly understood. Something about soldiers and security and sniffer-skags brought up to this level. His attention was brought back by a shaky hand reaching for his own-- and settling against his elbow-- as Jack snarled some last orders into his device before shutting it and taking Rhys’ hand in his own. “Well, how do you feel, sugarplum?”

“I think I died and went to heaven.”

Jack snorted at that, resituating himself as he sat close. His dick was still hard in his pants from getting Rhys off, but he could ignore that for now. “You were close, baby, but this ain’t heaven.”

“Arguable,” Rhys said with an amused huff, finally catching his breath. He wrapped his fingers around the hand Jack held, and the older man gave him a squeeze.

“Maybe that shit _did_ fry your brain, Rhysie,” Jack said with a throaty laugh. “We’ll get a medic to check you out, but you should be okay now.”

“Mm,” he hummed, watching Jack under lowered lids. He was tired-- exhausted really- and he had a serious headache and he was thirstier than he’d ever been in his life. He said as much, but where or when Jack had had a glass of water prepared, he didn’t care so much as he drank deep as the older man brought it to his lips. “ _Thanks.”_

“Yeah, well, not my first tumble with this shit. Your dick’s gonna be sore for a few days too, cupcake.”

Rhys only snorted, hardly about to be embarrassed after _that._ “I meant for the water, but, yeah, thanks for _that_ too.” Jack only chuckled, and Rhys looked away from his eyes, still reeling from the most intense orgasm and torturous arousal he’d ever felt, but one thing sticking out in his mind. “Uh… so why, uh… Why didn’t you fuck me?”

He felt stupid as soon as the words left his mouth, as Jack _had_ fucked him, but he _clearly_ meant with his cock, and he felt even more dumb avoiding the clarification than asking outright. But the surprised and then pleased look on Jack’s face as he chanced a look up made him feel a little _less_ dumb, and the pleased tone of the older man’s voice made his heart speed up just a bit.

If he got hard again though, he was going to _scream._

“Oh sweetheart,” Jack told him, moving his free hand to cup Rhys’ face and stroke his cheek with his thumb. “There’s still time for that-- well, not _now_ , I’m not a complete asshole- but that was literally about saving your life, baby. My dick will live to see another day, but that shit could’ve killed you.”

Rhys frowned as he held Jack’s gaze. “Was it really that bad?”

“Yeah…” Jack said darkly, giving his hand another squeeze. “Like putting your brain in a microwave.” Rhys made a face at that, and Jack snorted. “Moon spores are rare, we’ve all but eradicated them on Elpis, but you can still find that shit on the black market.” He watched as the younger man absorbed the information, and gave his cheek another stroke. “I’ll find out who did this, pumpkin. And I’ll make them pay.”

Rhys smiled a little at that bit of reassurance. It had been hell. Near-torture, but not the _fun_ kind. He never wanted to experience something like that again.

But at the same time, he felt so good, so _relieved_ after the fact, that he was in a good-enough mood to joke. “Well, maybe you can go easy on ‘em.”

“Go _easy?_ Are you freakin’ kidding me?? After nearly killing you?”

Rhys snorted, and refused to meet Jack’s eyes as his cheeks heated a little. “This was _kind_ of the highlight of my year.”

“Nearly getting done-in by some shitty-ass moon-fungus? That’s it, I’m calling the medic right now,” Jack said with concern, reaching for his comm again as Rhys stopped him.

“Pfft, _no_ ,” Rhys said as if Jack was being purposely obtuse. “Just… well, I mean, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time-- or well, I mean, not _that,_ but just-- with you-- and--” He was stuttering like an idiot, he thought, face getting red as he couldn’t say how much he admired the man _even after_ Jack had had his fingers up his ass and made him come harder than he ever had before.

Thankfully, Jack wasn’t as obtuse as all that, and started chuckling. “Oh Rhysie, are you saying you _like_ me?”

Rhys’ cheeks turned red-- and after all things considered, he found that _ridiculous_ \- but he met the older man’s eyes as bravely as he could to admit something that he’d been trying to keep down and be professional about after all these months. “I… I do, yeah. A lot. A _whole_ lot.”

Jack’s grin was wide and pleased, and he bent to press a kiss to the younger man’s forehead, staying just above his face to smirk down at him. “I knew I’d charm the pants off you some day. All it took was saving your ass. Heh heh, _literally.”_

“Cute, Jack.”

The CEO only grinned wider at the sarcasm, and pressed a kiss to his PA’s lips that Rhys gladly returned. The older man wrapped arms around him, hugging him close and promising he’d get to the bottom of everything-- just as thoroughly as he’d gotten to Rhys’ bottom.

Rhys rolled his eyes, but pressed close with relief and accepted the kisses Jack placed all about his face. 

All in all, it wasn’t _that_ bad of a work day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The shitty bartender tried to roofie _Jack_ , in case ya'll needed that little epilogue. And justice was meted out, and these two assholes lived happily ever after, the end xD
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D I'll have pillowfort info up once I get my registration link)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
